


Darling, why did you ever leave me?

by ichikonohakko



Series: The Untold Tales of HetaQuest [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur is a single dad who sucks at parenting, F/M, HetaQuest Universe, Peter loves his dad but is stubborn as fuck, magician! Arthur, magician! Elizabeth, magician! Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate you!” His son had wrote in that adorably despicable messy handwriting of his. Arthur stared at the letter with a sad smile he’d never shown his son. If only he knew just how much he and Elizabeth had waited for him, maybe Arthur could have an amicable relationship with Peter instead of the mess they have now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, why did you ever leave me?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in HetaQuest Universe where Arthur marries Alfred and Matthew's sister, Elizabeth (Female America) and have Peter as a son.
> 
> Listen to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOdfFn0nGxk to set the mood

 “Sir, a letter from Elgnand has arrived.” A nameless knight spoke carefully as he handed Arthur the letter. He could see the trademark greenish brown envelope of Elgnand along with his own family crest adorning the top of the letter. Arthur took the envelope and dismissed the knight with a wave of his hand. The knight scampered away, clearly eager to scarce himself from Arthur’s presence.

He should be used to this. He should be used by the blatant disgust displayed by people of the Capital. But sometimes he thought that it would be nice to be treated with respect. So far, the person who succeeded in doing that here in Cenarf had been the King and his former lady knight.

The envelope made him nostalgic of his own house. He hadn’t been to Elgnand in almost two months and he really should return soon. Who knows what kind of mischief Alfred has done? Or if Matthew can stop him or not. And lastly, most importantly, he missed Peter very much.

Arthur took the envelope as a sign. As soon as he finished this letter, he would use his teleportation magic circle and return home, work in Cenarf could wait until he has seen his family, after all.

The green-eyed mage opened the envelope only to find a messy scrap of paper written in colored crayons instead of proper ink. The paper had been scrawled so many times over with multicolored crayons until the scratches and messy blobs were overwritten with two sentences written with black crayons.

_Who needs you to come home anyways?!_

_I hate you!_

The message struck Arthur in all kinds of ways. He should sigh for the little twerp to use expensive posts just to scrawl him a message he could spat in front of Arthur’s face when he got back, but it also make regret come and wash him over like waves.

“I hate you!” His son had wrote in that adorably despicable messy handwriting of his. Arthur stared at the letter with a sad smile he’d never shown his son. If only he knew just how much he and Elizabeth had waited for him, maybe Arthur could have an amicable relationship with Peter instead of the mess they have now.

“You coulda showed him your grief over my sister’s death too, y’know?” He remembered Alfred saying that in front of Elizabeth- _Liz_ ’s grave one anniversary. “Right now, Peter thinks that you hate him because he took Liz away from you- and of course that’s not right. But since you never address his concern, it’s natural for him to think that way.” Matthew chimed from the other side of him, earning a nod from Alfred.

Arthur honestly have no idea how to tell Peter just how much he loved him. The little prat may look like a copy of himself, even complete with the snarky attitude. But his smiles, the way he carried himself with such cheeriness and upbeat personality, it reminded Arthur so much like his beloved Elizabeth and he admitted to having difficulties facing Peter during the first few months after his wife passed.

But it never changed how he feels for his one and only son. Arthur had loved him ever since the day Elizabeth came to Cenarf, still garbed in her favorite night robes, to tell him that she was pregnant.

It was a day very much like this one, a sunny afternoon in the breezy weather of Cenarf…

*******

_The day wasn’t working really well for Arthur. The council was as rude as they usually were and Francis was busy with his kingly duties. He honestly hated Cenarf on days like this. Even the great weather outside did nothing to lift his solemn mood._

_He could probably immerse himself in his study, or with the other magicians downstairs, but he really didn’t feel like anything today. Maybe he should kick back and relax. Maybe he should return to Elgnand and see how Alfred and Matthew are doing and have a nice lunch with Elizabeth in the comfort of his own house._

_But Francis wouldn’t be too happy if he left Cenarf without reporting to him. So he guessed he would have to wait until the frog is done with his duties before he could teleport back to his own house._

_Suddenly, he could hear hurried footsteps from down below. “Please wait, my lady, Lord Arthur requested to reject all audiences with-!”_

_“I am his wife and he will **not** reject an audience with me! ARTHUR! ARTHUR! OPEN UP BEFORE I BUST THIS DOOR OPEN MYSELF!” It snapped Arthur out of his reverie and he moved to open the door to let his wife come in. _

_“Apologies, my lord- your lady wife is- we can’t hold her for long and-“_

_“Rest easy, lad. Even I have difficulties holding my own wife. Leave us alone, thank you.”_

_He shut the door, and before he could sigh in exasperation, Elizabeth had tackled him into the ground and rolled them both around._

_“Not that I’m not happy with the sudden visit, love, but what is so urgent that you brought yourself here to Cenarf wearing a night robe?” Elizabeth giggled and showed him the largest grin he had ever seen from her. “You won’t believe this, Artie!”_

_“What? Did Alfred save another village and become its hero? Or-“_

_“I’m pregnant!”_

_The joy on her face colored her rosy cheeks red with a vibrancy Arthur had never seen before, not even in their wedding day. Elizabeth was happy, truly happy, and this was not a prank she and Alfred once done on April Fools. Elizabeth, his darling Elizabeth, is pregnant with **his** child. _

_His child. His own blood and flesh. A little Kirkland will be jumping and babbling and smiling in another nine months, perfecting the already perfect family of his._

_Arthur shed a tear._

_“Artie? Artie? Baby, what’s wrong? Are you crying? Do you not want children yet, Artie?” Elizabeth’s lips curled into a frown. But Arthur hugged her even tighter than before and showed her a big, sincere smile. “No, love, I’m just…” Tears kept leaking from his happy face, something he was sure Elizabeth had never seen before from him. “I’m just happy! So happy! Is it a boy? Or is it a girl? Well they could be anything and we will still love them very much and very dearly!”_

_And then Arthur wrote a short letter and ask them to be delivered to his King. His wife is pregnant, and there was no way that he would celebrate a day as important as this outside of his own homeland._

*******

_“I think Peter is a good name, whaddaya think, Artie?”_

_Arthur smiled at his wife before sighing fondly. “I told you not to call me that, love.” He stood from the chair he was sitting and went over to his wife on the couch. He could hear the sound of Elgnand’s usual rain and the crackling fireplace. This was truly home._

_“And I told you to call me Liz, babe. So anyway, what do you think of Peter?”_

_“I think it’s great. Although it doesn’t quite work if they’re a girl, don’t you think?” Elizabeth leaned towards his shoulder, smiling still. “I’ve thought about that too! It should be something simple and easy to remember, like-“_

_“You haven’t actually think of a girl name, have you?”_

_Elizabeth’s face turn into a lovely shade of red, embarrassed. Arthur smiled at his wife before leaning to kiss her blonde hair. Elizabeth was rarely tranquil, and Arthur really appreciated the day she chose to remain quiet._

_“Well, I agree that it should be something simple and easy to remember. Lest you’ll forget our own daughter’s name. May I propose a curious little girl from my favorite children’s book?” Elizabeth’s head fell from his shoulder and land itself on top of his lap, clear blue eyes looked at him expectantly. “Sure, tell me.”_

_Arthur’s hand made its way to her abdomen, feeling the faint trace of Kirkland magic flowing within his child’s body. “Alice. If they were born a girl, they will be called Alice.” Elizabeth’s eyes light up in recognition. “Ah! I know that one! It’s Matthew’s favorite bedtime story! Alice in Wonderland, right?” Arthur nodded. Elizabeth giggled softly as her hand joined Arthur’s, caressing her abdomen gently._

_“I look forward to meet you, Peter, or maybe Alice.” She whispered in sheer glee. Arthur chuckled. “We will love you so much you will be drowned in our love every day.” Arthur kissed his wife’s forehead. “Listen to your Pops, kid.” Arthur laughed. That was definitely how Elizabeth say that she had nothing to say after Arthur gave their child a piece of his mind._

*******

_“AAAAAAAAAARGH!”_

_“Towels! Bring me towels! NOW!!”_

_“Urgggh- dude, I think I’m gonna be sick-“_

_“If you’re not going to be of help I suggest you get out and catch some fresh air, Alfred.”_

_“But Mattie!”_

_“AAARGH! AAAAGH! ARTHUR! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARTHUR!!!”_

_The midwives scurried around the large bed, trying to lessen Elizabeth’s pain. But she kept screaming and screaming in pain while Arthur sat beside her, holding her hand the entire way. He kept whispering sweet nothings despite the fear he felt bubbling under her stomach. Alfred had fainted while carrying some towels and Matthew had brought him outside._

_“It’s okay, love, it’s okay…”_

_“Artie…. Artie... Artie…” she panted miserably before screaming again. The midwives gather around the foot of her bed. “Lady Kirkland, when we say push, we need you to push as hard as you can. It is time for your child to be out already. Read, PUSH!”_

_So she pushed, as hard as she could. And she repeated the process again and again. Arthur wanted to faint as he hear his wife screaming like a madman in extreme pain. But he held her hand, encouraging her in small voice he was sure his wife could not hear over her own screams. “Almost! My lady, his head is out! Now, PUSH!” Elizabeth’s body spasm again as she let out a shrill scream, trying to push the baby out of her. “God, I can’t do this… Artie, baby, I can’t… AAAAARGH!”_

_“No, love, no. Push. I know you can do it darling, I know you can.”_

_“Once more, my lady! Once more!”_

_“AAAAARGHHHH!!!!”_

_And then they both heard it._

_They both heard the shrill cry that pierced through the air, unknowing to the world before them. Arthur stood up almost instinctively, reaching for the still-bloodied child in the arms of the midwife. “My lord, it’s a healthy boy.” She whispered as she hand the child over to Arthur. Beautiful greenish blue eyes stared back at him, his cry receding almost immediately. “Hey there, hello there little lad…” Arthur whispered in awe._

_He has a pale complexion similar to his own, and (unfortunately) the thick eyebrows he and his brothers have. Arthur smiled as he turned back to his extremely tired wife, who then stretches her arms to hold her precious child._

_“Welcome home…” she whispered tiredly. Her pale lips brushed over the now-laughing baby’s brow with a spunkiness that made Arthur fell for her in the first place. “Welcome home, Peter…” Arthur went over to his wife and son, hugging them both securely in his arms._

_His family was perfect…_

_…until three days later, they found that Elizabeth’s wounds will not close. They used magic, sutures, and everything they could ever know. But she wasn’t healing._

_“Elizabeth…” Arthur didn’t let her sleep alone. They always shared the bed, he, Elizabeth, and now, their beautiful son._

_“Artie…” she whispered tiredly. “Artie… I… I don’t have much time anymore.” Her eyes crinkled, as if she wanted to smile, but couldn’t. “Don’t say that.” Arthur replied, angry. He hated it if Elizabeth was like this. He hated it very_ very _much._

_Elizabeth shook her head, as she moved her right hand to underneath Peter’s bundle, and her left on top of Arthur’s right cheek. “Promise me you’ll take care of Peter.” She smiled, but it was so painful Arthur started to leak a tear. “Promise me you’ll drown him with love. Promise me that you’ll love him very much and very dearly.”_

_“Elizabeth…”_

_“Call me Liz, Artie baby.”_

_“L-Liz… love, darling, please, please don’t- I can’t do this alone! I can’t raise Peter without you! Love, please!”_

_But her gaze shifted to the precious bundle lying between them. She forced herself to move, to land a kiss on the darling one’s brow as she had done on the day of his birth. “I’m sorry…” Now, tears were leaking from her blue eyes as well. “I’m sorry that mummy can’t be here for you. I’m sorry that mummy can’t drown you with love too. I’m sorry, kiddo…”_

_Arthur was in the loss of words, but he pulled his wife closer to him, entrapping their precious child between their warm bodies. Arthur was crying without a sound. Because he was afraid that he won’t be able to hear his wife’s weak voice if he were to make a sound louder than a whisper._

_“Take care of your daddy, okay? Attaboy Peter, attaboy…” Her voice was getting weaker and weaker, and Arthur could feel blood on the bed, no doubt seeping from Elizabeth’s bandaged wound._

_“Goodnight, Arthur…” she whispered. “Sweet dreams, I’ll see you… tomorrow…”_

_And then her eyes close and the last flicker of her magic disappeared._

_Arthur forced a smile. “I’ll make you an Ariceman breakfast tomorrow, love. Sweet dreams…”_

_And the rain fell as Matthew and Alfred barged into the door, asking if anything happened to their sister._

_Arthur only took Peter away from the bed, and covered his wife’s face with the warm blanket the little Kirkland family had shared for the first and the last time._

*******

Taking a deep breath, Arthur stood up from his seat and walked to his teleportation circle. His son’s letter still in hand as he smiled to himself.

“I wonder if that twerp manage to unseal the magic circle I placed in front of the bookshelves yet…”

As he teleported back into his own house, he was met with the sight of his son, reading a book in _his_ study while floating atop an advanced magic circle he had placed as a security measure. He let out a proud smile before greeting his son with a stark ‘what are you doing?’, earning a huff of pride that was oh-so-similar to his late wife before the twerp ran away from his study, all the while shouting ‘I hate you!’

He wondered to himself often. If his darling Elizabeth never left him, would his darling Peter stay with him in a relationship he had often fantasize in his daydreams? A relationship where they were a loving father and son instead of whatever mess they have right now?

Arthur sighed, shook his head, and went to chase his darling son across the house.


End file.
